Sparda (Devil May Cry)
|-|Human Form= |-|Demon Form= Summary Sparda (スパーダ Supāda?) was a mighty demon swordsman who is known as the "Legendary Dark Knight" (伝説の魔剣士 Densetsu no Makenshi?, lit. "Legendary Demon Swordsman"). Two thousand years ago, he "woke up to justice" and alone defeated Mundus and his legions. When sealing the netherworld, sensing his power had grown too strong, he intentionally sealed himself and his own demonic power in as well. Later, he escaped his prison under unrevealed circumstances and quietly reigned the human world and continued to preserve harmony. Before his death, he resurfaced in the modern day and married Eva, who gave birth to his twin sons, Dante and Vergil. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, possibly higher Name: Sparda, The Legendary Dark Knight Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: Over 2000 years (Probably much older) Classification: Demonic Knight Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Flight, Fire Manipulation, Demonic Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation with Yamato, Aura and Transformation with Devil Trigger, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid; scaling from Dante), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, BFR, Precognition (Demons are stated to be immune to The Beastheads' effects, which include reshaping reality itself), Spatial Manipulation with Rebellion and possibly Time Stop (Scaling from other Mundus' generals as all of them have shown resistance to Time Stop), otherwise unknown Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Defeated the whole army of the Demon World along with Mundus, who is far stronger than Sid, who did this. Was implied to be able to hammer a spear all the way into the Earth and heavily damage it if he so wanted) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Via powerscaling from Dante) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, possibly higher (Can harm Mundus and Argosax) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Should be at least as strong as Sparda Devil Trigger Dante, who endured attacks from a serious Mundus) Stamina: Very high (fought Hell's entire army including all of the Demon Lords and Mundus alone) Range: Extended melee range normally. Varies from extended melee range to thousands of kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Sword of Sparda= Sparda's signature weapon and the most powerful Devil Arm ever known so far. During the rebellion against his own kind, he utilized it to strike down the whole legions along with numerous Demon Lords (including Mundus himself). The sword's power was later used to seal the gate between the Human World and the Underworld. |-| Yamato= An extremely powerful weapon once wielded by Sparda. It's so sharp that it can cut through even the dimensional walls and barriers. It was also used to seal away demons to prevent them from entering the Human World. |-|Luce & Ombra= Luce & Ombra are a pair of personally customized, semi-automatic pistols once crafted wielded by the Dark Knight Sparda, which were designed to rapidly fire bullets. Intelligence: Gifted. An immensely skilled combatant known as the "Dark Knight", Sparda was able to wield a wide variety of weapons but was renowned for his skill with the sword. He is also extremely knowledgeable about the Demon World and how to open and close rifts to it, and is one of the only characters in the series to defeat Mundus and seal him. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Demons Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Traitors Category:Fathers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 6